Chapter 1: The Lines Are Drawn
4, 2008. [[Versad], Anmah, Kesem and Ardhu are battling Ervan, the Ninja and Sorcerer Doomlander in the sky of Sydney Harbour. Versad pins Ervan down as Hanso and Lenat tie him up.] * Versad: Hanso, Lenat: let's wrap this up. I've got to get to the Watchtower. * Hanso: Before Tae Kwon Crow throws something else at us... Sentinel Doomlander emerges behind them. * Versad: The Sentinel Doomlander... flies towards the Sentinel Doomlander, who single-handly backhands him aside. * Hanso: Should have been a combined assault. * Lenat: Adam sometimes forgets he can't do everything himself. fight the Sentinel Doomlander. Meanwhile, in the Watchtower, [[Wilsa], Sonos and Kelpa battle Tae Kwon Crow, the Brawler Doomlander, Bad Juju and Blaster-Tron.] * Tae Kwon Crow: Sonos uses his super speed to manoeuvre Tae Kwon Crow’s stars directly at the D. Brawler You're interrupting tonight's entertainment, Wilsa. * Wilsa: I detest violence, Tae Kwon Crow, but I'm even less fond of you. Juju attacks Kelpa with her swords and the warriors continue fighting the villains. * Kelpa: Sonos Thought you'd have this mess cleaned up by now. * Sonos: Name's Sonos, not “Miracle Worker”. contacts [[Beron], who is driving the Batmobile towards Arkham Asylum.] * Kelpa: Kelpa to Beron, you there? We could use your help. * Beron: After I check out Arkham. Have to make sure Tae Kwon Crow didn't bust him out. * Kelpa: He'll keep. We're getting our butts handed to us. * Beron: Be there soon, Paige. Arkham, Beron and a Security Guard check on the Smasher Doomlander’s cell. * Security Guard: We're keeping a close eye on him, Beron, just like you said. He hasn't moved in hours. stops the Guard and shows him a trip wire below. What in the hell? What is that?! disintegrates the wire with a Freeze Spray and the Guard opens the cell. There are explosives near the door and the D. Smasher is nowhere to be found. How did the monster do this? * Beron: He didn't. The real trap... the Guard and himself with his cape from incoming chompies launched by Chompy Mage ...is behind us. * Chompy Mage: You're so clever. and Chompy Mage fight as the Guard runs away. * Beron: You're Crow’s pet now, Chompy Mage? * Chompy Mage: His money's green. And as a bonus... I get to kill Beron. continue to fight. Beron beats Chompy Mage with his tools. * Beron: Try again, Mage. Chompy Mage breaks free, forcing Beron back at the near end of the battle. * Chompy Mage: You’ll have to kill me. * Beron: Tempting. charge and they tie. Beron defeats Chompy Mage with his super-move. * Beron: Sorry, Chompy Mage... No bonus for you. away as he contacts the Watchtower Beron to Watchtower. Come in. no answer Kelpa. in Sydney Harbour, the warriors are still fighting the Sentinel Doomlander. The monster grapples Ardhu’s arms, only until Anmah and Hanso work to move him away from her and knock him out of the sky. * Kesem: the Sentinel Doomlander falling Shazam! conjures a lightning which reverts the Sorcerer Doomlander back to his mortal form. The falling Sentinel Doomlander knocks him unconscious and they continue falling. Then [[Dylar] shoots a cushion arrow which saves the Sorcerer Doomlander from hitting the ground as Danil arrives.] * Danil: Dylar, what was that? * Dylar: Thunder of the gods, Danil. Thunder of the gods. * Danil: What does that make us? Sentinel Doomlander gets up, until Versad tackles into him at full speed into the sky. * Dylar: The poor slobs who clean up the mess. two go on ahead. In the Watchtower, the other warriors continue fighting the villains with Tae Kwon Crow. * Tae Kwon Crow: Blaster-Tron subdues Kelpa Now, if there are no further interruptions... Beron emerges via teleporter. * Beron: Took me almost two minutes to break your encryption. Nice work. * Tae Kwon Crow: Blaster-Tron? * Blaster-Tron: He esperado mucho tiempo para esto (Spanish for "I have waited a long time for this"). Now I break your back. and Blaster-Tron fight with Beron winning a round. * Beron: You’re not my equal. interrupted Beron’s combo, building up a clash. * Blaster-Tron: I am your equal. * Beron: Hardly. charge. Beron wins the clash and defeats Blaster-Tron. * Beron: Blaster-Tron, Bad Juju and the D. Brawler... You're all alone, Crow. * Tae Kwon Crow: Geniuses often are. * Beron: Psychopaths like you— * Tae Kwon Crow: You hero types are all alike... even less imposing close up. * Beron: You're testing my patience. throws a moonerang in his chest. * Tae Kwon Crow: Resigned to throwing toys? walking until Beron throws more moonerangs Damn you! starts charging towards Beron, who throws him more moonerangs, finally weakening him. * Beron: Time to teach you humility. and Tae Kwon Crow fight. Beron wins. * Beron: Try this on, Genius. a EMP inhibitor to deactivate Tae Kwon Crow’s suit. Then, he contacts Versad as Bad Juju, the Doomlander Brawler and Blaster-Tron are escorted into Arkham by Sonos with a teleportation portal Versad, report. * Versad: It's done. The others are mopping up. I'm taking the D. Sentinel into deep space. * Beron: Make sure it's very deep space. Watchtower alarm sounds. * Bad Juju: What's that? * Sonos: It's the None of Your Damn Business Alarm. lights up a holographic computer screen to seek the Emergency Data. * Beron: Radiological. Sydney Harbour. picture of the D. Bowslinger and Smasher and their location in New York are shown. * Tae Kwon Crow: chuckles I can see the headlines: "Justice League Fails; Drunk Villain Kills Nevar"... * Beron: You gave him a nuke?! * Tae Kwon Crow: Most of the castle dies and Versad’s beloved relaxation place is vaporized. I console the masses by offering to rebuild it in my own image of cou- * interrupts by knocking him out. * Kelpa: He was done. * Beron: This is Beron! Code Red! Everyone to these coordinates NOW! next scene shows the D. Bowslinger and Smasher in the heart of New York preparing the bomb. * Smasher Doomlander: Baldy said he'd remember to... finishes the sequence. There we are... * Bowslinger Doomlander: overjoyed Mr. D! It works. rejoices until she notices Beron coming. Uh-oh... * Smasher Doomlander: Back to the van, D. Bowslinger. Bats and I need to talk. * Bowslinger Doomlander: But, pudding... slaps her. * Smasher Doomlander: Go. No one likes a third wheel. arrives. Batman! My coeur des coeur! My pomme de frites! I knew that ape Chompy Mage couldn't kill you! * Beron: Too bad for you. steps back when the bomb indicates it is armed. * Smasher Doomlander: Why so jumpy? I merely took it off standby. a green button in the trigger It's this button you gotta worry about. then, Hanso and Ardhu arrive. * Ardhu: Beron and the D. Smasher There they are! * Hanso: Keep him talking, Beron. tries to keep up with Anmah who is carrying Dylar and Lenat. * Anmah: Don't wait for us, Danil! Go! nods and speeds up. * Beron: You push that button and 8 million die. * Smasher Doomlander: 8 million and 2, darling. I was going to enjoy the fireworks from a safe distance...But now that you're here... What say we have one last dance... scene slows down as Beron charges the D. Smasher while the League finally reaches them. Strangely, Anmah, Dylar, Lenat, Hanso, Beron and the D. Smasher become engulfed in blue auras of energy before vanishing just as Beron collides the D. Smasher. Beron knocks the D. Smasher down before he notices they are in Circular Quay. * Smasher Doomlander: Wuh? checks the trigger and realises something's wrong with it. What the hell's the matter with this thing?! smacking the trigger as it seems it did not activate nor have any signal to detonate. He gives up and sternly looks at Beron. This is somehow your fault! the D. Smasher tosses the trigger and decides to punch Beron. * Beron: Circular Quay... And yet... blocks the D. Smasher's incoming fist and pushes him aside. * Smasher Doomlander: Maybe I was too sentimental before. I'll be fine without you. fight. Beron strikes the Smasher Doomlander well and knocks him down despite his size. * Beron: Laugh monster. the D. Smasher interrupts Beron’s combo, building up a clash. * Smasher Doomlander: Smile. * Beron: I am smiling. charge. Beron again wins the clash and the Smasher Doomlander. * Beron: Now, stay down... D. Smasher charges at him, but Beron pins him down. ...and keep quiet. suddenly, a group of Regime soldiers surround them. * Regime Soldier Leader: Hands up! I said hands up, Bat-Freak! Do it or you're dead! * Smasher Doomlander: Now that's funny! is about to surrender but activates a supersonic disruptor which causes all the soldiers and the Smasher Doomlander to double over in pain. Beron throws a smoke grenade, allowing himself and the Smasher Doomlander to escape. The next scene shows Beron in a rooftop looking a group of Regime Soldiers arresting amateurs. * Soldier #1: Amateurs... Next time wipe your drive. * Soldier #2: They're not Insurgents? * Soldier #1: Just some punks. Like that Joker Clan idiot we almost had. Still can't believe we friggin' lost Batman... * Soldier #2: Yeah... Let's hope the Big Boss doesn't find out... * Beron: himself I'm in a nightmare. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice Category:Mystery Scenes